Una sola Noche
by Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary: Durante la noche sobre la casa de los asakura, el joven no podia dormir durante la noche, se levanto a observar la y miro, hacia las estrellas como brillaban en ese momento, en todo su espectaculo glorioso.


la pasion en una sola noche  
  
by sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
me derrito, hacia a ti no lo puedo mas. aunque no deseo hacer. me derrito ante ti, mi pasion me remuerde aprovechando, esta situacion solo me deja pensar que te deseo aun mas, no se por que solo fue un instante durante el corazon. pero me dejo llevar muy facilmente, y lo pienso y todavia me derrito. pero algun dia te abrazare, te besare, y ya veras como caeras rendida, a mis pies_el chico, que pensaba eso lo tenia muy clabado. en la cabesa y como se imaginaba, solamente estar con esa persona de amarla besarla, y saber como se siente amar con locura en una sola, noche de amor entre los dos.  
  
durante la noche sobre la casa de los asakura, el joven no podia dormir durante la noche, se levanto miro la vista y miro, hacia las estrellas como brillaban en ese momento, en todo su espectaculo glorioso. solo para el gran espectaculo que presenciaba, sus ojos con el moviento del viento suave, agil y de lo mas agradable de una sensacion muy buena con un gran olor. a las flores de cerezos que ya davan a brote. de la primavera despues de ese escenario. tan lujoso solo se fue a dormir, pensando en lo que podria hacer mañana.  
  
la casa de los asakura, solo estaban, tamao, ren, manta, yoh y anna pero esta ultima. estaba en su abitacion no queria salir. para nada por lo cual a todos se le hacia, muy estraño pero asta el momento no tubieron idea, asta que no pudo entrenar a yoh. como siempre.  
  
ren, se habia marhcado por que el tenia. que hacer unos asuntos. por lo cual estaban quedando tamao, manta y yoh. pero los dos primero fueron a comprar cosas. para el armuerzo por que hiban, a llegar gente para la fiesta de esta noche, que iban a dar en la casa de los asakura.  
  
pero yoh en ese. momento tenia una gran curiosidad de que tanto anna, estaba haciendo en su habitacion entonces. el se va a donde estaba la habitacion de anna. el toca pero al no resivir respuesta por parte de ella. la habre para encontrara sentada, en su silla al lado de la mesa. a donde tenia varios objetos de regalos, que a anna le regalaban.  
  
cuando yoh se acerca. a donde estaba anna pero al mirarla. se da cuenta de que su cara habia cambiado mucho. en eso mira la mesa y estaba, no tan lleno solo tenia un espejo, un deniliador, de ojos, unos aretes, y una pañuelo de ceda. de color rojo en lo cual a yoh le habia sorprendido bastante el cambio de anna por que el nunca la habia visto tan arreglada, y devia ser por la gran fiesta que se daria hoy (y tambien por las visitas que ella no conocia que eran unos amigos por parte de ren, horo horo y compañia) ella solo me mira y con una sonrija, muy juguetona por lo cual ase a yoh que se sonrojara, y mas encima se sorprendiera por el rara actitud de anna . al darse, cuenta con la luz por que anna se habia levantado de la silla se habia teñido el pelo de color, rojo/guinda en eso yoh, veia el raro comportamiento de la muchacha de 17 años. en eso anna ni cautelosa, ni juguetona, se acercaba a yoh en eso. posa sus manos en los hombros. del chico a lo cual ninguno de ellos dos hablaban, solo respondian a lo que ellos dos hacian, bueno mas por parte de anna por que ella habia insiado.  
  
siempre yoh habia deseado y anelado a anna desde siempre todo fue, como lo habia hecho anna el empezo, atomarle de la cintura, en eso le empezo a oler el cabello, de su amada por lo cual siempre, queria y respetaba por lo cual, ahora era el trabajo de el, en hacerla feliz en eso, empezo a besarle por el cuello, y sacandole, el pinche que tenia tomado el pelo, para sortalo y deslumbrar su nuevo color, de cabello que tenia, la chica solo suspiraba, para el por lo cual a yoh le agradaba que ella suspirara por el, y no por nadien mas en eso.  
  
cuando ya habia terminado por besarle el cuello, habia seguido por su labio y se davan muchas clases. de besos unos apasionados, juguetones, relajados, suelos y de muchas clases mas. para luego que anna fuera, quitandole la polera y el collar que poseia en ese momento el muchacho.  
  
ella empezo, por el cuello tambien a besarlo, y apretandolo con sus fuerzas hacia su cuerpo para lo cual yoh le empezo a sacar la blusa, por lo cual tenia algunos nervios pero se les fuero esfumando cuando ya le habita quitado, la polera y el sosten que cubrian el cuerpo de anna.  
  
eh perdon anna, yo no pensaba llegar tan lejos_pero en vez de eso anna solo con su dedo le tapo la boca y negandole la cabeza.  
  
ya anna seguia besandolo por donde fuera. en el cuerpo de yoh y mientras el la dejaba que hiciera eso y todo lo que le provocaba y mientras ella seguia por todos su cuerpo. el le estaba sacandole la parte de abajo que tenia anna una pequeña minifalda azul y tambien le habia quitado el calzon, y el todavia con sus manos la empezaba a tocar por todos lados pero cuando ya en ese momento yoh tampoco tenia los pantalones puestos, yoh recosto a anna en la cama cuando empezo a seguir denuevo a tocarle los pechos para luego empezarlos a saboriar para que quedaran duros. los dos ya estaba muy exitados uno por el otro cuando en eso yoh seguio debajo y empezo a saboriar la vajina de la chica y ella empezaba a suspirar mucho mas.  
  
sabes te quiero. mucho anna y no quiero que por esto termine la relacion que tenemos_ella mientras en tanto solo le nego la cabeza y siguio besandolo por mientras el, seguia bebiendo el interior de la chica pero llego un punto de que yoh. no podia mas por que el pene de yoh lo tenia erecto (no me acuerdo si se escribe asi o no) y empezo a que el pene. entrara en la vajina con cuidado para que a la chica no le doliera, y con mucho empeño logro entrar logrando que el himen se rompiera y anna empezo a gritar. pero no de dolor si no de gozo al sentir tan serca a yoh y los dos empezaban a moverse. continuamente sobre la cama y para que hiciera mas contacto y que el pene llegara al orgazmo final empezo a que las emvestidas fueran mas rapidas y agitadas. por que cada uno estaba traspirando de tanto moverse, pero ya para terminar esas tres horas de pasion yoh emepzo hacer denuevo esas emvestidas pero mucho mas fuerte y asta llegar asta la clitoris (creo yo) y de hay tiro un poco de semen en el cuerpo de la chica por mientras ella suspiraba, y como se movia al mismo compaz que su prometido para luego etsar muy cansados. despues de eso los dos se quedaron un rato en la cama para descansar.  
  
gracias yoh eso fue genial_anna le habia dado las gracias eso era nuevo para el pero el solo la abrazo, la beso y luego de eso salio para poder bañarse y cambiarse ropa.  
  
no hay de que anna, y vistete por que hoy tenemos una fiesta lo recuerda_ella solo le dijo que si y se levanto para poder recojer denuevo sus cosas bañarse otra vez y arreglarse otra vez pero eso, si que ellos no se darian cuenta que para ellos todavia no habia terminado, la pasion y nisiquiera la noche por que eso acaba de comenzar.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** fin***  
  
****************** n/d/sys/r/r: sin comentarios ¬¬ (eso fue la gota que revalso el vaso fue la cosa mas horrible de todos mis fics) 


End file.
